The Art of Love and War
by alcatluvr13
Summary: Thor is betrayed and exiled from Asgard. Jane is a princess locked in a loveless betrothal. What happens when fates collide and destinies are changed? Kind of AU, kind of not. FULL and DETAILED summary inside. Better than it sounds, I promise.
1. Prologue

**I do not own any of this.**

**Hey all! So, long story short, I fell in love with Thor last spring. I'm not major superhero buff, but I do follow the movies. And I love, love, love Thor. Maybe even more than Superman, but that has yet to be decided. And then I saw The Avengers, which reinforced my love for Thor. Or maybe Chris Hemsworth. Actually, it's probably both.**

**I don't usually do AU's, but this idea came to me a couple days ago. It's a work in progress, so please bear with me. I know I'm working on other fanfictions, so this probably won't be updated regularly, just as a warning.**

**Plot:**  
**Thor Odinson, god of thunder and heir to the throne of Asgard , has been betrayed by his brother, Loki. He is exiled from the Realm Eternal to wander in the dark abyss. However, due to a minor flaw in the Bifrost, Thor is instead sent to Midgard, where he encounters the human race.**  
**Jane Foster, princess of Midgard and learned scholar, is being forced to marry someone she does not love. Despite her love for the man who raised her, and her sense of duty, her recklessness takes over and she runs away. What happens when fates collide and destinies are changed?**

* * *

**The Art of Love and War****  
**A Thor Fanfiction

by: alcatluvr13

**Prologue**

_In an age of heroes and villains, of fair maidens and ice cold dragons, there lived a princess whose beauty was famed throughout the land. Her doe-like eyes were honest, and always alight with some sort of excitement. Her dark wavy hair and pale complexion was the envy of all those who saw her. She lived in a wondrous palace, filled with light, laughter, and love. People came from all around to see her sup from her table, where on many occasions she shared her plate with them, and left feeling content, for who could not love a princess whose kindness and goodwill surpassed her incredible beauty?_

_However, the princess did not fare well with the customary accomplishments of a lady. Instead of embroidery and dancing, she preferred to spend her time in the scholars' library. There she studied science, math, and astronomy. The Council of Elders did not agree with her spending so much time learning, but she, and the Regent, argued that the ruler of the kingdom should be learned in all subjects, be they womanly tasks, or knowledge of the stars._

_And so, in the middle of her 17t__h__ birthday, Jane Foster, princess of Midgard continued her studies with the library, where she developed her own theories of science._

* * *

_High above the heavens, there lived another, a god of thunder. He, so strong and wise, was heir to the throne of Asgard, the realm of the immortals. With The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif, the Crown Prince made a name for themselves as Asgard's mightiest heroes. None could defeat them in battle; in tournaments, they always came out on top._

_The King and Queen were making preparations for the coronation of their eldest son, when disaster struck. The Frost Giants had attacked the armory and stolen the source of their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters. With war on the horizon, Odin and his queen made the decision to postpone the celebrations, and instead made ready for battle._

_Their second son, the god of mischief, stood in the shadows and watched as his elder brother prepared to lead an army out to defeat their enemies. He offered helpful hints, and in return, received grateful glances and many heartfelt compliments from the god of thunder._

_And so, a month after the Frost Giants had declared war, Thor Odinson, god of Thunder, led an army through the Bifrost towards an unknown future._

* * *

**I know this was really short, and I apologize for that. In case you haven't noticed, I've kept some of the original plot intact. The only difference is the setting and some minor plot changes. I will say that this will go beyond the movie, and in another direction.**

**I can't say when I will update next, but PLEASE don't hate me if some time passes by. Summer's nearly here, so hopefully I can get a head start, but until then, PLEASE bear with me.**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Much love,**

**alcatluvr13**


	2. Chapter I

I wish I owned this. But I don't. And that makes me sad.

So, based upon the response I got from the Prologue, I'm pleased to announce that Chapter One has been completed earlier than expected. I don't have much to say right now, so without further ado, here is the next chapter of The Art of Love and War.

* * *

**The Art of Love and War**  
A Thor Fanfiction

by: alcatluvr13

**Chapter I**

"My lord Regent, I understand your reasoning. But she's 17 years old, almost 18. She must accept her destiny and take up more…queenly affairs. This studying of sciences is not natural for a woman. These subjects must be left to men," said Lord Ronald Overman.

Erik Selvig, Regent of Midgard and guardian to Princess Jane Foster, suppressed a sigh as he tried to keep his patience with these overbearing and pompous lords. It was a matter of urgency, they claimed when he was told the Council of Elders wanted to meet with him._ Bullshit_, he thought to himself when he heard their complaints. They were going over what they considered to be the utmost important thing. Erik, however, knew the princess would never agree to what they were demanding. And personally, he agreed with her. Jane Foster would never submit to their demands, unless it was life threatening to her or someone she loved. He prayed to the gods that they would never discover the true meaning behind her refusal. He turned his attention back to the Council.

"Let me speak plainly, my lord Regent. No man will marry her if she does not set aside these manly obsessions."

The room was silent as every eye looked to Erik. They knew they had caught him. According to the old laws written down by scribes hundreds of years ago, a woman must marry to become queen. Yes, she could potentially choose to rule alone, but propriety demanded a woman be wed before she was crowned. It had been that way for hundreds of years and considering the Council of Elders were of the old ways, they would see no reason to change that.

Erik shifted uncomfortably in his gilded chair. He knew Jane would not approve of what he was about to say, and he hated himself for saying it. But to appease the lords, and to guarantee the safety of the princess, he would speak. "My lords, you are right. Princess Jane must marry to become queen, as the law clearly states. I will speak to her on this. I do insist, however, that she continue her studies in diplomacy and governing. She will need the tools to rule wisely as queen of Midgard."

The tension in the room deflated fast, as if they could all breathe easier. Erik said the customary closing statements, and thanked the Council for their time. _Although technically, they should be thanking me for taking time to meet with them, especially since today was my day off_, he thought bitterly.

Erik remained long after the Council had left. He was mentally preparing himself for the difficult task ahead: telling Jane she must give up her love of science if she wanted to be queen.

* * *

Thor sat high upon his prized stallion, Dag, while he waited for the Warriors Three to return. His army had laid waste to the land outside the city gates of Jötunheimr, and were now laying siege to the city. Although it was sometimes necessary in war, Thor did not relish the killing of innocents.

"My prince, I see them," said the Lady Sif, who was standing next to him.

"Thank you, Sif," Thor said as he nodded.

Three figures on white horses rode fast towards the army. In the lead was Fandral, and behind him was Volstagg and Hogun. They slowed down to a walk as they neared the platform where Thor and Sif were standing.

"My friends!" Thor said. "What news do you bring?"

Volstagg cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, Thor, there is no other way in. Aside from these gates, these walls are at least fifteen feet thick, and thirty feet high. Considering there's no other entry, we'd have to scale the walls."

"Not impossible, but it would definitely give them more time to prepare for an attack," Hogun said quietly.

"So there's no way to break the doors down?" Thor asked.

"There is. But we don't have the time or the materials to do that."

Just then, a sentry ran up to the platform. "My lord, your brother, Prince Loki, has arrived."

"About time," Sif muttered to herself.

"Forgive me for being late. Father wanted to speak to me privately before I left," Loki said from behind them.

Thor gestured for Loki to take his place beside him. "Do not worry, brother. Nothing exciting has happened as of yet," he said as he clapped his hang on Loki's shoulder.

"They certainly have improved their security here, haven't they? I don't recall Father ever mentioning a wall when he retold of his battle with the Frost Giants," Loki said as he surveyed the site.

"Thor, may I have permission to speak freely?" Sif asked.

He nodded.

"Perhaps, instead of going in to fight, _we_ should draw _them_ out."

"My thoughts exactly Sif, however, we need something to lure them out of their citadel. Something big to make them angry enough to venture towards us."

"And I know just the thing," Loki said.

"I know that smile, brother. Come; tell us what you have planned."

* * *

"Lord Erik Selvig, Regent of Midgard," announced the guard as the doors opened to admit him. Habit made him glance at all the exits and windows to make sure that each had a guard posted. Standing by a table stood the princess and several men in scholars' robes. They were all engrossed in an old book that they did not glance at the door when he entered.

"I apologize for my intrusion," Erik said, "But I must speak with the princess alone."

The head scholar nodded, and ushered the rest of the library staff out of the room, leaving a scowling princess with Erik. Despite her obvious annoyance, Jane Foster of Midgard looked every inch like a princess. Her gown, though modest in appearance, was made of the finest silk, with her long dark hair tied back in its customary braid. The only jewelry she wore was the thin silver circlet across her forehead, and of course, no makeup.

"Can it not wait?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid not, Jane."

She sighed. "What is it, then?"

"The Council of Elders has made it clear it wants you to stop studying with the scholars."

"Is that all?"

"No. They say you will lose your throne if you do not give in to their wishes."

Jane's eyes flew to his as she gasped. "What do you mean?"

"They claim no man will marry you if you do not give up studying, though I very much doubt that. There are decent men out there, who would allow you the intellectual freedom you have now. But to appease the lords of the Council, I – "

"You what?"

"I told them that you would concede to their wishes."

Jane stood there, looking like a child who was reprimanded for something she didn't do.

"You don't mean it, do you?" she whispered.

"I do. Jane, listen. It's the only way they would allow you to keep the throne. Only the gods know why they insist on this, for women have ruled alone in our kingdom's past. But for reasons only known to themselves, they demand you give up everything and choose a husband. You're nine months shy of being 18; most girls are married by now."

"Most girls don't have a kingdom to rule over," she snapped.

"I know. But in the eyes of the Council, a woman without a husband is unfit to rule. You could lose everything, Jane, if you don't do this."

"So you support them?"

"Of course not! But if you want to keep your throne, and your kingdom intact, I suggest you consider what I'm saying. Perhaps you can find a suitor who would be considerate enough to allow you to continue studying. There are men out there who aren't as brutal as you think they are."

Jane flinched at that, as she acknowledged his words.

"They will insist on finding me a husband as soon as possible. You know why I won't marry, Erik. I can't do it," she whispered.

"I understand, Jane. Why don't you go for a walk in the garden? It's beautiful out and the fresh air will do you good. I suggest you allow yourself to mull over what I've said."

Jane nodded. "Erik, I will do just that. Please inform the Council that I will meet with them first thing in the morning."

"Very well, princess."

Erik watched her leave the room. She looked more sad than angry. He sighed_. I promised her father I'd protect her_, he thought. _But how can I protect her when forces from all sides are just waiting for her to fall from grace?_ He shook his head, and left the room.

* * *

"Well, that worked real well, didn't it, brother?"

They had just returned from a battle with the Frost Giants, and Thor was in a foul mood, as they had lost more men than they should have.

"My apologies, brother, but I did say it was risky," Loki replied.

Thor sighed. "No, tis my own fault; we should have tweaked it a bit before we set out."

"My prince, I doubt that would have helped. It was like they knew we were coming," Sif said softly. Unlike the others, she alone felt there was a flaw in the plan.

"Can you pinpoint it?"

"No, it's just a feeling I got. Call it female intuition."

Loki scoffed. "How could they have known? It was a _surprise attack_!"

"What do you think, Hogun?" Thor asked, ignoring Loki's outburst.

Hogun looked at Thor, then at Loki. "I admit the plan seemed flawless at first. But as we fought, it seemed like the Frost Giants were just toying with us. It does not seem likely that they knew, but something tells me we're missing something."

"I tell you, they didn't know," Loki insisted.

"Are we going to argue all night, or what?" Volstagg said as he and Fandral entered the tent.

"If we argue amongst ourselves, we will lose this war. And personally, I don't want to live in this cold for the rest of eternity," Fandral said.

"He's right," Sif said after a momentary silence. "We have all dealt with losses this night. I suggest we retire, get a good night's rest, and plan anew on the morrow."

They all nodded and left the tent. Only Loki and Thor remained.

"I do not blame you, brother. But now that Sif has spoken, something does seem odd. "

"I swear to you, Thor that they did not know of this attack. It was kept secret up until the very last. But perhaps we have spies amongst us."

Thor sighed. "I believe you. But that is something I do not wish to consider."

"Very well; I shall leave you now. Goodnight, brother."

Thor did not respond. Little seeds of doubt had begun to plant themselves in his mind and they were making him question everything.

* * *

Reviewers get a smile and a cookie! :D


End file.
